1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an end component and a cylindrical side wall for a container which are intended to be welded together by a spin-welding process and to a method of making a container therefrom.
The invention particularly relates to a construction of these articles which is designed to ensure correct assembly of the container prior to and during the spin-welding process, and to avoid any unsightly "flash" formed during welding occuring on the visible surfaces of the container. "Flash" is a term known in the art, and refers to weld material which spreads out from the weld area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known method of spin-welding, an end component is provided with a cylindrical portion which is fitted into the open end of the cylindrical side wall of a container and a weld is formed at the interface between the internal surface of the container and the external surface of the cylindrical portion of the end component. Where the weld interface extends to the outside of the welded article there is a substantial risk of flash escaping to the outside of the article and solidifying on the visible outer surfaces thereof.